Promise From You
by LoveOneself
Summary: After promising carelessly, Yamamoto's behavior changes slightly. Now Tsuna has to deal with his friend dating and breaking up constantly. And after every break up, Tsuna is required to kiss Yamamoto. What will happen between the two? 8027 two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is another work I'm doing. Since this is something I didn't really plan out, it might be a two-shot? I don't really know. I can't believe no one actually writes about this for 8027. Guess I'm the first. Or not… Who knows? Hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter One: Promise and Jealously?

The moon above embraces the pitch black sky with its starry friends happily. It's a breath-taking view, but no one is paying actual attention to it. Instead, Tsuna is busy comforting his drunk and sobering friend. Yamamoto is heavily drinking his way pass another heartbreak. It became a normal thing to Tsuna lately. Whenever Yamamoto gets dump, he drags the brunet into a bar and drinks till he drops. It all ends with Tsuna dragging Yamamoto home when he is completely knocked out. It's not going to be any different from today either. The young male sighs heavily as he watch the baseball player gulp down his twelfth drink. When Yamamoto isn't busy drinking, he's an honest man. He's a professional baseball player. He helps out his father in the sushi shop every once in a while. And not one of those types to casually cheat like his past girlfriends. But Yamamoto isn't all perfect. There was one time his girlfriend complains to Tsuna that he's… What was the correct term? Plain? Boring? One of the two might be the correct answer. They said that once they start dating, they're treated as friends. Nothing special as to how their relationship was before.

Tsuna sips on his second beverage of the day before placing it down. "Yamamoto, don't you think you're going a bit too far this time?" But he was ignored as the taller male continues to drink. Tsuna frowns at the behavior. The brunet never enjoys seeing his best friend behaving like this one bit. It's like Yamamoto isn't the cheerful, easy-going person he's known to be. Alas, who is he to complain? He just got his heart broken about an hour ago. And the relationship started about a week ago. Not to mention that during the whole week, she was cheating on Yamamoto with some jock on the football team! How did he know? Let's say Tsuna forgot something and caught them on the act.

"Neh, Tsuna, do you think I'm a good boyfriend right?"

Tsuna chokes on his own breath as he stares at Yamamoto strangely. Is he really asking him that? "Yamamoto, I think you should stop before you lose it." He requested. To Tsuna dismay, Yamamoto shook his head and resumes on gulping down another beverage. Just a minute later from that, he repeats his previous question once more. The brunet remains silent for the topic to slide pass them. Instead of that, Yamamoto continues to pester on. What was the brunet supposed to say? This isn't a normal question to ask in his book. Tsuna thought over his answer before speaking.

"Well… I think you're a great boyfriend. It's just that you…" Tsuna begins to trail off.

"It's just that I what Tsuna?"

"You have a terrible taste on picking girls. They either get bored of you or cheat on you." Tsuna said brutally.

A tense silent surface itself as the two male stares at each other blankly. Not a single word slips out of either ones mouth. None made any gestures of doing so. Yamamoto refocuses his attention on his half empty glass. Tsuna also did the same thing. As the silence grew, so did the tension between the two. Tsuna awkwardly sips on his drink as he concentrates on something else. Anything besides on Yamamoto.

"Hey Tsuna… Can you promise on something for me?" Yamamoto asked, breaking the deadly silence.

"It depends on the something."

"Don't worry, it's simple."

Tsuna raised a questionable brow before agreeing. Every now and then, when Yamamoto is a bit tipsy, he jokes around. And most of the time, he doesn't mean it. There was one time he said he liked Gokudera. His aggressive attitude and 'bad boy' features were the reason he was attracted instantly. Tsuna just sat there with his jaw hanging low, beyond shocked. After a minute, the baseball fanatic laughs cheerfully before stating it as a joke. Just the thought, even now, cause shivers running down his spine. One time, Tsuna actually thought that Yamamoto_ did_ like Gokudera when he was testing his theory. But that might be Yamamoto unintentionally teasing him.

"Okay, what is it?" Tsuna asked, not really paying any attention.

Silence dance its way around us as words couldn't form. Even the music that started momentarily couldn't help. Which is strange since it's completely loud and over the top. Tsuna twirls his chair around, plopping his elbow on the wooden counter. This is _definitely_ getting awkward. The brunet refocuses his attention on the dance floor, bodies colliding with one another. Tsuna wrinkles his nose in disgust. He hates being in a bar especially when people are doing a dirty dance. Somewhere in the background, he could hear Yamamoto mumbling words that he couldn't quite get. Tsuna looks at him. "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"Tsuna, you're my friend right?"

"Yeah." The brunet said before raising a brow.

"You trust me, don't you?"

Tsuna felt his shoulders becoming extremely stiff. "Yes?" The ice in the wine glass crashes into one another making a soft clanging sound. Tsuna twirls the stem of the glass, not really sure what he is doing anymore. Yamamoto remains quiet before he figures out what to say next. One side in Tsuna's head is nagging him to run and go home before it's too late. The other is saying to stay to support your longtime friend. It was a cruel battle between his thoughts and conscious. Out of the sudden, Yamamoto wraps his arm around Tsuna's shoulders like he did in the past and whispers in his ear, "So whenever I break up with someone, can you comfort me by giving me a kiss?" Tsuna became stupefied. Did he just hear what he just heard correctly? No, it can't be true. Yamamoto's drunk for crying out loud! He's probably messing with him like he usually does. By tomorrow, he'll sleep it off and forget what happened today. Like he normally does. Not taking it seriously, Tsuna agrees regardless of the consequences. He fails to notice the intense, steady stares given from the baseball fanatic.

When the clock strikes midnight, Yamamoto slumps over the counter, asleep. Tsuna sighs heavily before removing his body from the chair. He wraps the drunken friend's arms around his shoulders and he held his waist with the other. Cursing his luck and Yamamoto's breaking up habits; he leaves the noisy bar and into their car. The brunet places him in the passenger's seat before settling himself on the driver's seat. The drive was silent if it wasn't for the wind blowing and light snoring from Yamamoto. Thank goodness they're finally adults going to college and having their own apartments. If they didn't, Tsuna would consider taking lying classes before confronting his and Yamamoto's parents. Tsuna parks the car in one of the few empty parking lots before getting the other.

The younger male inhales a large amount of fresh air before exhaling. The same routine as always in his daily drinking times. The brunet carefully pulls Yamamoto out from the car and into his apartment. He struggles his way up the stairs and retrieving his keys with Yamamoto falling onto him. One of these days, he is dragging Gokudera the next time this happens. Yamamoto is twice his height and size for goodness sakes! He even wonders how he's able to handle this up until now. Finally unlocking the door, Tsuna rush in his apartment and into his bedroom.

He immediately stumbles down on the bed with Yamamoto on top of him. He blushes lightly at the situation. He pulls Yamamoto's body away and readjusts him onto the bed. Satisfied with his work, he enters his bathroom for a quick shower. He removes what is no longer needed and plops himself into the tub. He turns both handles with water being release into something warm. The feeling of water showering his body relieves him. In addition, it removes the smell of smoke and alcohol away.

By the time he was done, he wraps a fresh new towel around his slime waist. He leaves the area and enters his bedroom. He sighs once more as he saw the lump of body on his bed as he drew near to his closet. With the towel hanging dangerously low on his waist, Tsuna search for his clothes in haste. And he did. He changes into his new clothes and threw the towel into the laundry basket.

He took his place on the left side of the bed and stares at Yamamoto. This happens every once in a while. There were times that he had to drive to his or Yamamoto's apartment. But it all depends on how tipsy he was. For one thing, he's not willing to die so soon. "Seriously Yamamoto, you got to stop this sooner or later." He whispers, not really expecting an answer. He pulls on the blanket closer to his shoulders before drifting into slumber. Without knowing, a pair of light brown eyes watching him.

The next morning, Tsuna woke up to an empty bed. He sits up to see a note resting on his nightstand.

_Dear Tsuna,_

_Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to drag you around with me. I'll stop drinking because of the promise we made. Thanks and sorry._

_From, Yamamoto_

_P.S. I'll see you in school._

And that's about it. Tsuna sighs heavily. He leans against the cool wall before staring at the small piece of paper. Seriously, what is he going to do with him? Shaking his head, Tsuna prepares himself for the day. When he was finished with that; he headed down to his car and drives to school. This is another routine Tsuna face every day. When Yamamoto gets over his break up, he leaves to school to practice. When Tsuna is sleeping and not watching him of course. Baseball is the only thing that distracts him from the world. If he gets too much of it, injuries are guaranteed. That's when Tsuna comes in to make sure that doesn't happen.

"I'm getting too old for this." He mumbles to himself.

The brunet parks his car in the parking lots and exits the vehicle. He rushes himself to the baseball field in haste. He is absolutely sure that Yamamoto is in the baseball field. His prediction was answered when he saw Yamamoto swinging his bat harshly. Tsuna caresses his strand of hair back before sitting down on the bench not too far from him. He watches carefully in order to assure Yamamoto's safety. It came to a slight end when he heard someone calling his name.

"Sawada?" A familiar rough voice called.

The spoken person turns to the familiar voice to see Ryohei, a friend and his current crush. Before, Tsuna never really considered Ryohei as someone other than an older brother. But once he spent more time with the boxer, he fell in love. Originally it was his sister Kyoko. Maybe it's something a Sasagawa had that made him fall for the extreme fighter instead of the cute sister. It could be his confidence, determination, or abilities to reach his goal. Something about him just… makes him take Tsuna's breath away. Like how he is now. "Big brother! W-what are you doing here?" Tsuna stutters.

"I'm just doing my morning jog when I saw you guys here."

The change pace of heartbeats increased. He can feel his body become warm. Is he blushing? Probably. "Well, it's nice seeing you so early. How is Kyoko nowadays?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"She's fine. What about you Sawada?"

"I'm fine thanks. Just watching out for Yamamoto."

Ryohei took the chance to see the baseball player swinging his bat. But something is off. He dismiss the thought when he somewhat felt Yamamoto… glaring at him? That's something he doesn't do. The boxer raises a questionable brow before focusing on the nervous brunet. "Well, I better finish my hundred round jog before going to class. Will I see you around Sawada?" He smiles gently. Tsuna immediately blushes even harder at the sudden request. He nods his head happily before Ryohei takes a moment to pat him on the back. Out of the unexpected, a speeding baseball flew across the boxer's face. It was an inch away from actually damaging Ryohei. That's when Tsuna returned to reality and focused on Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto!" He shouts angrily.

The baseball player only uses his trademark smile on them. "Sorry, my hand just slipped." The tone didn't sound like it. Not to Tsuna that is. Ryohei just smiled back and said his goodbye as if nothing happened. Ryohei may have thought so, but that doesn't apply well with Tsuna. The small male marched to Yamamoto in anger. Just because they're friends doesn't mean he's going to get off the hook so easily. Even if he's getting over another breakup.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked harshly.

"What was what?" Yamamoto asked, acting all innocent to the situation.

"The baseball almost hitting big brother like that! And it didn't look like on accident either."

Yamamoto only sighs in frustration. When that happened, Tsuna felt his vein popped. Yamamoto then proceeds to apologize the same way he did before and continues to bat. Tsuna cross his arms in anger. This is something Yamamoto would_ not_ do. Especially to a friend he knows for so long. "Yamamoto, don't act innocent. I want an explanation and I want it now." Tsuna orders.

The batting came to an end. Yamamoto lowers his bat as he looks at Tsuna. "I'm sorry Tsuna. I just lost it. When I saw you two got close, something snapped. I'm really sorry." The tone being used was sincere and gentle. The anger Tsuna had become relief. The brunet walks closer to the baseball player and embraces him.

"I'm just happy you're coming to your senses."

As the embrace continues, the brunet fails to notice an upset expression on Yamamoto's face.

OxO

Thank you for reading this chapter. The next one is coming out soon hopefully. I got a lot on my plate. So until next time, please review and goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! This is the final chapter for _'Promise From You'_. Thanks for all of the reviews on this story and putting it on your favorite stories. It makes me really happy. And I'm happy to say thanks to some of the reviewers for giving me props for making Ryohei Tsuna's crush instead of Hibari. It gets old once in a while if you know what I mean. Plus I'm helping out the RyoheixTsuna fans if they ever read this. Anyways, thanks and enjoy. And a very happy birthday to our special guy, Yamamoto Takeshi. We love ya.

Chapter Two: Meaningful Kiss

Tsuna's eyes trails away along with his thoughts. The teacher continues to rant about society aspects. None of that really matters to the brunet. The one thing that is nagging at him is his friend Yamamoto. It's been a week and the guy is going out again. He's over his break up and is dating this blond girl. In his opinion, Yamamoto is moving a bit too fast. The brunet has no problem with it since he doesn't have to visit the closest bar again. But something was… off. When he heard about Yamamoto dating again, it was about two days ago. Normally, the baseball player tells him about that along with other matters.

Tsuna watches the cloud pass by with a sigh. Not only that, he always catch Yamamoto staring at him. And Tsuna doesn't like it. Not when it had a different meaning to it. Whenever he feels Yamamoto staring at him, it forms invisible holes on his body. He felt exposed whenever it happens. Tsuna wanted to tell him to stop, but he'll just say he was bored. If he was that bored, he can stare at his girlfriend for all he cares. And it didn't stop on the staring either. Whenever Tsuna is hanging out with his other guy friends with Yamamoto around, he gets clingy and touchy-feely. But not to the point where he is feels unsafe.

The final bell rings and the students leave for lunch. Tsuna remains seated as he watches the students struggle to leave. He didn't feel like going to the rooftop. Not when he doesn't want to see a certain baseball fanatic. He refocuses his attention outside of the clear window. Maybe he's thinking too much. Yamamoto is dating again and he's happy. And Tsuna can catch up with Ryohei whenever he wants. He giggles to himself. "What's so funny Tsuna?" A curious voice asked.

Tsuna looks up to see a smiling Yamamoto.

"Oh Yamamoto, it's nothing really." Tsuna said, smiling sheepishly.

The taller male blinks blankly. Before Yamamoto can say anything else, a loud, rough voice screams out _'extreme'_ in the hallway. Immediately, the two knew who it was. There is only one person that would do that. Ryohei slides open the door in search of the brunet. "Sawada!" He shouts excitingly.

"Big brother? What are you doing here?" The brunet asked.

The boxer took that chance to approach the brunet with a smile. "Sawada, I thought maybe we could have lunch together. But if you're extremely busy, I can understand." He offered. Tsuna can feel his body heating up from the excitement. How can he say no? If he did, he should be calling himself crazy. A blush forms as Tsuna answers Ryohei.

"Sure, I wo-"

"I'm sorry Sempai. But Tsuna always eat lunch with me. And since Gokudera isn't here, I don't like eating alone. Maybe next time okay?" Yamamoto interrupted with a smile.

"Oh okay. I'll extremely ask you next time Sawada. See you later." He scratched his head as he walks away.

Tsuna was just sitting there with his mouth gapping. What just happened? Yamamoto just canceled his date with Ryohei is what just happened! Tsuna refocus on the smiling baseball player before his blood begins to boil. "Why did you do that Yamamoto? And I wanted to go. Plus you could have eaten lunch with your girlfriend." Tsuna argued back angrily. And to think he would actually get a chance to spend time with Ryohei.

"We always eat lunch together. And I don't want to bother her about stuff like this." He reasoned calmly.

"She's your girlfriend! She would be more than happy to have you around."

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to eat alone."

"I can ask Ryohei to eat lunch with me." Tsuna fought back.

"I don't want you to…"

"And why not?" Yamamoto only turns away from the steaming brunet. He couldn't come up of anything to say. Personally, he doesn't want Tsuna getting too friendly with anyone besides him. And that includes Ryohei and Gokudera if he was around. He can let Tsuna go eat with Ryohei since they're only friends right? But lately, Tsuna have been giving the boxer googly eyes when Tsuna is supposed to watch him practice. Not only that, Tsuna is always excited or overjoyed whenever the boxer is around. Does Tsuna like Ryohei? Yamamoto felt the corner of his lips twitch in irritation.

"Tsuna, do you like Sempai?"

Tsuna became silent and turns around on his seat. Even if he didn't answer, Yamamoto knew. He does and Yamamoto doesn't like that. Yamamoto frowns angrily before storming out of the room, leaving a bewildered Tsuna. The brunet raises a brow in suspicion. He shrugs his shoulders before turning back to the clear sky. "And I was so looking for it too." Tsuna mumbles under his breath.

OxO

Yamamoto continues his way through the hallways, not clear of where to go. He is trying to adjust his thoughts out. After realizing Tsuna having a crush on Ryohei made him… upset. It's not that there's anything wrong with Tsuna having his own crushes, but why Ryohei? What does that boxer have that he doesn't? Then again, shouldn't he be happy for the two? From the looks of it, it appears that Ryohei likes Tsuna back. But he can't. For some reason he wants Tsuna all to himself even though he has a girlfriend.

Everyone says that Tsuna relies on him too much, but it's the opposite. Without Tsuna around, Yamamoto wouldn't be in school regularly. Forget that, he wouldn't be standing if it wasn't because of Tsuna. He can't help himself from wanting Tsuna's complete attention at all times. Is it wrong for him to do so? What is even more disappointing is how oblivious the brunet is to his feelings.

Yamamoto discontinues his walking and blinks. What was he thinking? He can't monopolize his best friend like that. Plus he likes someone else. He has no chance. Does he? A sudden flash of last night came into mind. "That promise…" He mutters under his breath. How can he forget something as important as that? All he has to do is break up with his girlfriend and ask for the kiss he promised. And he was the one to willingly agree to it too. So no harm is done.

Busy with his thoughts, Maya, his girlfriend, appears in front of him. She smiles sweetly as she waits patiently for Yamamoto. She started to hum to herself as she waited. When Yamamoto finally returns to reality, he takes a step back, surprised.

"What were you thinking about Yama-chan?"

"O-Oh nothing really." Yamamoto trails off.

"Oh, since I'm here, why don't we go eat lunch together?" She asked innocently.

"Uh, about that… There is something I want to talk to you about first."

"What is it Yama-chan?"

"I… Well… Um…"

"Yes? What is it Yama-chan?" There was nothing he can say. He is completely sure that he wants to break up, but doesn't know how to say it. He isn't the type to break a heart. Normally, his girlfriends do that for him. Not that he enjoys that either. His only choice is to be straightforward. He stares into her eyes and sighs.

"I want to…break up."

The atmosphere suddenly becomes heavy. No one said anything or tries to either. The only thing Maya can say, or mostly do, is widen her eyes and gap like a fish. "W-What?" She mutters under her breath.

"What, why? It's only been a week since we started dating and you want to break up now?" She shouts in anger.

"I just don't feel it anymore. I'm sorry."

It became silent after that. Maya looks like she was ready to cry about now. Yamamoto continues on to apologize under his breath. "I see. Well, thank you for everything up until now." And she walks away. Yamamoto runs his hand on his neck and sighs. It didn't feel right. What he just did didn't sit well with him. After getting used to being dumped, breaking up feels so new to him. And he doesn't like it. But breaking a few hearts is the only way for Tsuna to meet his end of the bargain. So he'll break a million hearts for Tsuna.

Since his plans are in motion, he heads back to his classroom. He became eager to see a certain brunet. Before getting a chance to, the bell rings, signaling that lunchtime is over. Yamamoto curses his lucking internally. Of all the time given, why now of all things! He pulls on a false smile before sitting down in his seat. And class drew on as everyone is waiting for the final bell. Yamamoto was waiting for a chance to get Tsuna. For him to get that kiss.

OxO

When the class was over, Tsuna stretch his arms high. Feeling the tensed shoulders going away, he sighs happily. Another day and all those stuff people usually quote. He gathers his belongings before leaving. But he stopped midway when Yamamoto place a hand over his shoulders. He blinks before asking, "What is it Yamamoto?" The baseball player gestures to the door and smiles sheepishly. Knowing that he wants a word with him, he follows. The two stopped behind the school. Tsuna raise a brow from Yamamoto's location choice. Mostly, they've talked at his apartment.

"What's going Yamamoto? You've been acting weird lately." Tsuna questioned.

"Tsuna, I broke up with Maya."

"Oh… I'm sorry about that. But that have nothing to do with me."

"Actually it does."

Tsuna only responded with a _'huh'_ and a raised brow. What did he do that made him and his girlfriend break up? Not that he can recall doing such a thing. He was busy thinking and mourning about Ryohei and their possible 'date' that Yamamoto_ personally_ cancelled. Should he be the one being mad?

"Last night, you said that you would give me comfort by kissing me. After, I break up with someone or something."

Tsuna felt his heart literally drop to the pit of his stomach. Comfort? Kiss? The brunet thought that the baseball player already forgotten that subject! Why is he bringing it up? No, he wouldn't, would he? "Remember? Last night you promised me." He would! He thought it was a joke! A joke!

"But you were drunk during the time. And it was meant as a joke."

The atmosphere became awkward and tense. None made a sign of speaking. That's actually normal in this type of situation. Lucky Gokudera isn't here today. If he was, he would have thrown bombs all over.

"Please Tsuna. If we do this, we don't have to drink at all. And I know that you hate it."

Tsuna became doubtful at the outcome. It's true that he despise going to the bar. And all that alcoholic drinks that he had to gulp down. Tsuna pulls out disbelief, nervous look. What do people usually say in order to escape? Nothing came into mind. Not that he can get out of it either. Yamamoto would always find a way to reel him back. He shrugs his shoulders before giving in.

"I guess I'll play along for now. But only if you really do break up."

Yamamoto smiles happily when Tsuna agrees to his request. He slowly approach Tsuna with his hand extended. His hand caresses Tsuna's cheek softly and lovingly. He can feel his heart beat rapidly. Momentarily, their lips were inches away as Yamamoto moves closer. As the two males drew closer, their eyelid drifts down. The only sound Yamamoto can hear right now is his heartbeats. Their lips finally connect and Yamamoto felt joy and bliss. Tsuna's lips were so soft, better than all the girls he kissed. All thought were thrown out of the window. But as the kiss drew longer, the less air is given. Tsuna pounds on Yamamoto's chest to signal him he needs to breath. Yamamoto pulls away reluctantly.

"You almost killed me!" Tsuna shouts, out of breath.

"Haha, sorry Tsuna. But that's great. Can we do it again?"

Tsuna's immediately pales. There is no way is he going for a second round. "Sorry Yamamoto. I need to head on home."

Yamamoto frowns before releasing the male. He watch Tsuna rush his way out of the area and his vision. He presses his fingers on his lips lightly before rubbing on it. He can still feel Tsuna's lips on his. He wants more.

The next day, Tsuna discovers that Yamamoto found himself another girlfriend. Tsuna felt uneasy from overhearing the sudden gossip. Did Yamamoto really found a new girlfriend? After the 'kissing' incident, the brunet thought that Yamamoto would find someone else after a month or so. But a day after is a bit crazy! And don't forget that he is thinking about the baseball player constantly. Is this normal? Probably not… All he needs to do is spend more time with Ryohei and everything will be okay. Right?

OXO

After a couple of days, Yamamoto finally breaks up with his girlfriend out of the blue. And Yamamoto drags the brunet out of the classroom into another empty one. Tsuna requests an explanation for the sudden actions. Yamamoto ignores it and force a kiss on Tsuna. The brunet did everything he could but gave in. Soon after, the routine repeats. And every time Yamamoto breaks up, he seeks out for Tsuna.

It's been a month now since Yamamoto made Tsuna comfort him. But the brunet gotten used to it. There wasn't much to be said in his part. Then again, Yamamoto wouldn't listen. Throughout the month, Tsuna figured out Yamamoto's hidden feelings. The baseball player is in love with him. Tsuna made no gesture of indicating to Yamamoto that he knows. Instead, he stays quiet about it. It'll be better that way.

Tsuna was alone in class as he stares out of the window. Most of the time, he would think about random things. Mainly, it's about his best friend Yamamoto. It feels kind of strange as to how he still see Yamamoto as a friend through all that. Tsuna was too focused in his thoughts that he failed to notice an arm surrounding his shoulders. He was expecting Yamamoto, but it turns out to be Ryohei.

"Big brother, what are you doing here?"

"I extremely wanted to see you since it have been a while. I extremely wanted to ask you something important!"

"What is it?"

"Will you extremely go out with me?"

Tsuna just sat there, blinking blankly. He searches around the room to see if it was him that Ryohei just asked out. Seeing there is none, he smiles brightly. He nods his head in acceptance. And, so they did. After school, the two males head out to the amusement park and boxing tournament. In the end, Ryohei walks Tsuna home. Tsuna felt his face heat up from being next to Ryohei. But something was bothering him. It was nagging at him that he is missing something. He ignores it nevertheless. Stopping in front of the gateway, Tsuna says his farewell.

"Wait Sawada! There's something I want to give you."

Tsuna was just about to ask what it was, but Ryohei caught him by surprise. Before he knew it, Ryohei is kissing Tsuna. The brunet's eyes widen. He adjusts to the situation and closed his eyes. But something felt… off. It didn't feel right to him. Suddenly, an image of Yamamoto appears in his head. Tsuna immediately pulls away._ What was that about?_ He asked himself as he presses his hands on his lips. Why is he thinking about Yamamoto when he is supposed to think about Ryohei?

"Sawada?"

"Sorry, it caught me by surprise. Well, I'll see you next time."

The smaller male rushes himself into his apartment. Once inside, he leans against the door and slid down. Just now, he was thinking about Yamamoto when he was kissing Ryohei. That is not supposed to happen. A sudden sharp pain lingers on Tsuna's chest as he is trying to figure things out. It couldn't be possible that Tsuna actually likes Yamamoto back, can it? But he already has a girlfriend. He can't break them apart. But that was what Yamamoto been doing lately. "Why is it Yamamoto of all people?" He asked himself in a whisper. He strokes some of his hair back.

OXO

The next day, Yamamoto is once again single. He broke up with his previous girlfriend with the same excuse. If anything, it became a daily routine. Not that he enjoys it either. But he felt pretty upset today. Why? Because of his best friend is going on a date with his other friends. Meaning that Tsuna going on a date with Ryohei. He somewhat overheard a group of girls gossiping. He heard Tsuna's name in the conversation and became curios. But he never expected to find out about Ryohei asked the brunet on a date. What is even more upsetting is that Tsuna didn't say no.

It was lunchtime and Yamamoto was wondering around the school, looking for Tsuna. Lately, he hasn't seen Tsuna around the whole day. He didn't even bother showing up to class. When Gokudera heard about it, he left the class and dash out to Tsuna's apartment. Who know what that guy is doing? But beside the point, Yamamoto, a cheerful easy-going guy, is upset. He stops midway as he sighs heavily. Maybe he's thinking too much. The only thing that is keeping Tsuna beside him is friendship and that promise they made. If it wasn't for either of them, Tsuna wouldn't go around so freely.

As he looks around, he saw messy brown hair not far from him. Without a second thought, thinking it might be Tsuna, he makes a dash towards that person. "Tsuna!" He called out. He notices that person's shoulder becoming stiff from the name. So it is Tsuna… The spoken person turns around and waves to Yamamoto awkwardly.

"Tsuna, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

"Really? Sorry, I've been around."

There was a bit of straining in his voice as Tsuna spoke. Yamamoto raises a brow. Tsuna turns away, not willing to look directly at Yamamoto. Tsuna only fidgets under Yamamoto's watchful eyes. "Yamamoto, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Uh, sure Tsuna. What is it?"

"I want to stop this. The comforting, the kissing, all of it."

Yamamoto frowns at the sudden request. He wants to stop? Why? After a few months, he wants to stop now? What made him suddenly ask?

"Why though, out of the sudden?"

"Well, when I was with Big Brother, it made me think that I should stop this… Before it's too late."

Yamamoto felt his blood boiled at the mentioning of Ryohei. So it was him that made Tsuna stop this. He hid his emotion as he waits for Tsuna to continue explaining. "This way, you don't have to break up with anyone and I can be with Ryohei." Yamamoto felt his heart being stabbed.

"So you really like Sempai a lot, don't you Tsuna. What about me?"

"Huh?"

"I liked you for so long. I thought I could get over it by dating all those girls, but it doesn't help. Now I'm losing you to Sempai! What does he have that I don't?" Yamamoto shouted angrily.

"I already knew that you liked me."

"What?"

"I knew that you liked me." Tsuna sighs as he crosses his arms. He really doesn't want to deal with this at all now. He is still trying to adjust to the fact that he likes Yamamoto back. Not that, he doesn't think that Yamamoto is bad or anything; he can do better without sticking onto him. Plus Yamamoto is out of his league… There is no way it is possible.

"So why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I thought it would affect our friendship. And, even so, you're out of my league anyways."

Tsuna felt like he wanted to cry badly. Not only is he pouring his heart out, he feels vulnerable. But it all vanishes when he was embraced. Yamamoto held him tightly. He felt so happy. Happy to know that the person he likes, likes him back. "Go out with me and you'll find out if you are or not." Tsuna smiles as he cuddles up with Yamamoto.

"Okay then."

OxO

Yeah, I am now done with this chapter. This is actually one of my longest works. And it felt like it has no ending to it so finally I am done. Anyways, I can now focus on my other stories. And Happy Birthday to Yamamoto. Wish me luck. Please review also. This chapter alone is about eleven pages long. If you read through it without skimming, I am impressed…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. This story should have been finished, but the ending is confusing. Sorry about that. So this is another chapter to clear things up. Seriously, there is no ending to this. Anyways, I hope this clears everything and enjoy. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update this. I didn't know that I needed to do a third chapter. Oh, and I do **not** own Digimon. Only use their names

Chapter Three: Finally Mine

Tsuna continues to write on his notebook. He's stuck after school doing the cleaning alone. Not that he cares, it always happen to him. He finished whatever chores that was on the list and now resting. All he needs now is for the teacher to come and give him the 'okay' to leave. So far, it's been over an hour. The boredom came along and attacked Tsuna. He leans back on his chair, sighing. He looks around the class till his curious eyes stumbles on a scribbling.

Since school is ending soon and summer vacation is coming, students wanted to do something memorable. That's when they thought about writing on the wall. There were names, initials, images, and couples name written on it. It was actually cute. He gave up his seat and approaches the wall. His eyes stopped midway. There was a _Y+T_ with a heart around it. Tsuna blush at who it might be. But he could be wrong.

He recalls the class, except himself, writing. And out of sudden, a girl screamed. She showed her reason and girls went after Yamamoto. The brunet never knew why they did so. He tried asking, but Yamamoto changes the topic. He ran his fingers on the initials. This might be the reason why. But he can't be too sure about it. It could be someone else.

"Tsuna?" A familiar voice called to him.

Tsuna stood up quickly to whoever was calling him. There, on the other side, stands Takeshi Yamamoto. He smiles lightly to the other. After agreeing to date Yamamoto many months ago, they became an official couple. So that meant saying goodbye to Ryohei. In a way, people can say that what he did was cheating and betrayal on Ryohei's part. But it wasn't in his eyes. On his '_date_' with Yamamoto, he just didn't consider it as one since he was together with the boxing captain.

Later on, Tsuna slowly fell out of love with Ryohei and in love with Yamamoto. He can remember the cry of joy the baseball player did when he heard the news. As for Ryohei, they ended their relationship obviously. He discovered his relationship with Yamamoto during the time they dated. After giving the baseball player a punch to the face, they were still in good term. And he's happily dating Hana, his sister's best friend.

"I finished my baseball practice. Are you done with your work?"

"Yeah, now I'm waiting for the teacher."

Yamamoto decided to sit down on an empty seat next to his lover. "Well, since I'm done, I'll stay with you." Tsuna smiles before staring secretly at the initials on the wall. Maybe it means something or someone else. So he can't be too sure that it's about him and Yamamoto. Too distracted, Yamamoto caught what his brunet was staring at.

"Oh, I see that you found my writing."

Tsuna turns to the smiling baseball player. "This is your writing?" He asked to make sure that he is hearing correctly. His taller lover nods before standing to examine his work. He ran his finger on the 'T' initial. The brunet only watches, not going to bother his overjoyed lover.

"Did you figure it out what it means Tsuna?"

Tsuna place his finger on his chin to gesture that he is thinking. "Is it Yamoto and Taichi?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto drops his jaw in shock. He shakes his head harshly and says it was them. Tsuna laughs, saying that he knows about it already somehow. The laughter came to an end eventually. He apologized for his behavior, which Yamamoto pouts at.

"So, is that why the girls came after you?"

"Yeah… They were too shocked about it and wanted me to prove it wrong. That didn't turn out right." He explains.

Tsuna hums with interest. He stares at the initials with warming eyes. Of course everyone would be shocked at that. A baseball star dating a No-Good Tsuna isn't something you would see every day. And that would include Gokudera. He could remember the anger Yamamoto got and the bomber having foam in his mouth. It happened so fast that he couldn't keep up. But they came to accept later on when they got used to it. The brunet stands up when his leg was about to fall asleep.

"I wonder if… we'll still be together like we are now." Tsuna said, not thinking too much about it.

"I don't know about that, but let's look forward for tomorrow."

Yamamoto stands up and approaches Tsuna. He embrace the brunet tenderly nevertheless. After getting used to it he doesn't blushing as much as he used to. Tsuna cuddles closer to the warm body of the other. It feels nice now that he's with someone. The two pull away slightly, enough to see each other. The atmosphere changed from normal to romantic. And they were caught in it. Yamamoto leans down as he tries to kiss his brunet. Tsuna close his eyes as he waits for it. Inch by inch, they were getting closer. It was close enough to say that they could feel each other's breath.

"Okay Sawada, you can go home now." A voice told him.

The two turn around to the door to see their teacher standing there. He had a bored look that said for them to leave already. Tsuna blush as he and his lover exit the classroom. Their display of affection caught their teacher's whole attention probably. Maybe that was a bit risky. With Tsuna going into his own little world, Yamamoto decided to hold the younger male's hand. That snapped Tsuna back to normal.

"Summer vacation is coming."

"Yeah, I would probably have to see Reborn again."

"Or would you come over to eat free sushi with me?"

Tsuna thought about it. To have free sushi with his boyfriend sounds much better than studying with a Spartan tutor. The brunet nods happily as he agrees. Yamamoto smiles with overjoy. But something came into mind when he was thinking. "Hey Tsuna, can you do me a favor?" He asked. The younger male looks up to see what his baseball player was talking about.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Kiss me…"

Tsuna blush at the sudden request. Instead of ignoring it, he decided to comply with it. He doesn't want a pouting Yamamoto while he goes all the way home. The brunet turns to face the baseball player directly. He holds up his hands to gesture for Yamamoto to lower himself. When everything is going according to plan, the brunet stands on his tippy-toes. This is definitely embarrassing for him. He sucks up his pride either way. Their lips finally connected after Tsuna's hesitant waiting.

He soon backs away when he thought it was long enough to satisfy his lover.

"There, that should be enough."

Yamamoto nods as he embraces the younger male. Seriously, the baseball fanatic doesn't seem to understand the word embarrassment nowadays. Tsuna sighs to himself nevertheless. He has to get used to it anyways. "If you want another one, you'll have to treat me to more stuff than sushi." He said before looking at his smiling lover. And to think, it all started with him making such an outrageous promise.

OXO

This is the final chapter. And there's not going to be another one. I hope this satisfied all of you and that it clears everything up. Please review.


End file.
